Complejo de apartamentos Gintama
by ana akari
Summary: ¿Que es mas dificil que vivir, con todos lo miembros de gintama bajo el mismo techo? Pues eso seria ser su casero (Ambientado en el universo 3-z, pareja principal OkiKagu)


**Hola a todos, hace poco se me vino la idea de una historia en el que todos los personajes de gintama vivieran en un mismo sitio, así que empezare a escribir sobre él, este nada capitulo solo va a ser un prólogo, la verdadera historia empezara desde el capítulo 2, pero será una buena guía, también este va a estar basado en el universo de la clase 3z, pero con algunos cambios en las edades de algunos personajes luego verán de lo que hablo.**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

Las mañanas son tranquilas para el señor Ogushi, el señor es un hombre de 70 años ya retirado y casero de uno del complejo de apartamentos Shiroyasha. Al señor Ogushi le gusta la tranquilad, se levanta muy temprano para tomar su té y hacer los ejercicios matutinos de la radio, a las 7 am, escuchara una explosiones y unos gritos, pero al señor Ogushi no le asusta pues sabe bien que solamente son sus inquilinos, después de las 8 am, la tranquilidad regresa la mayoría de sus inquilinos se han ido a hacer sus labores, después de eso el señor Ogushi se sentara afuera de la puerta de su conjunto y se sentara a leer el periódico, el resto de día constara de escuchar las quejas de sus inquilinos, los gritos de las personas y pasar las cuentas de cobro por los daños causados a su propiedad. ¡Si señores la vida del señor Ogushi es de lo más tranquila, no hay nada que moleste a este santo hombre, ni siquiera su esposa muerta o sus hijos desagradecidos nada!

-Abuelo, ¿con quién estás hablando? - pregunta el jodido nieto del señor Ogushi

-Oí, ¿a quien rayos llamas llamas Jodido nieto?

Lo único que saco de su abuelo es lo atractivo del resto no se parece en nada, al expendido señor Ogushi.

-Viejo bastardo deja de hacer esos idiotas monólogos, me asusta el solo escucharte.

-Murasaki cuantas veces te debo decir que no interrumpas mis momentos de reflexión

-sí, si como digas, hay alguien buscándote.

En ese momento el señor Ogushi se preguntó quién podría estar buscándolo

-DEJA DE NARRAR TODO LO QUE HACES!

-Ogushi Hayato- dijo una mujer que se encontraba rodeada de otras personas

-Si

-Soy kykio Harusame, la líder de la comunidad de vecinos hemos venido a traerle una carta

-Y esto para qué es?

-Es una advertencia, sus inquilinos son un peligro para esta comunidad, pedimos que si no se comportan desalojen el lugar.

-Usted no puede hacer eso!

-Si puedo, es más si no se cumple tendrá que pagar una multa

El señor Ogushi toma el recibo y al verlo casi le da un paro cardiaco

-Abuelo!

-Mur-murasaki

-Abuelo no te preocupes ya vamos a llamar una ambulancia

mi última voluntad

-Dime abuelo

-No hagas que pierda dinero, el dinero es importante. Adiestra a los inquilinos así, no tendré que perder dinero- después de eso el señor Ogushi cerró los ojos para siempre

-Abuelo, deja de hacer idioteces no estás muerto

-shhh, se supone que si

-Esto así, ¿que llamo a la ambulancia o no? - pregunto kykyo confundida.

Después de que la ambulancia recogió al señor Ogushi, su nieto se quedó mirando el lugar

-Adiestrar a los inquilinos, simplemente debo pedirles que se comporten

-JA buena suerte con eso-dijo Kykyo- esas personas son unos monstros

-es así? - murasaki reviso el papel que tenía los nombres de los residentes

Apto 201- Sakata Gintoki

Apto 202- Hermanos Shimpashi

Apto 203- hijikata toshiro – Isao Kondo

Apto 301- Familia Yato

Apto 302- Okita Sougo- Yamasaki Anpan

Apto 303- Familia Ninja

Apto 401- Familia Tokugawa

Apto 402- Familia Yoshiwara

Apto 403- Familia Kyubei

Apto 501- Familia Joi

Apto 502- Familia kirentai

Apto 503- Familia Sakamoto.

Nota: Tenga especial cuidado con los residentes del apartamento 301 y 302, si los ve juntos tome maniobras evasivas

\- ¿Qué clase de advertencia es esa? - Pregunto Murasaki. Oh pobre murasaki no sabe en el problema que se ha metido.

 **Bueno este es un pequeño prólogo, de este fanfic en el que empezare a trabajar va tener un estilo muy parecido al mi primer fic, pues procurare llenarlo de ese estilo que caracteriza a gintama. Obviamente la pareja principal será OkiKagu pues es mi pareja favorita, pero con el tiempo aparecerán otras parejas. ¡Bueno dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
